the cursed doll
by Capilito
Summary: Narusasu AU/; when dragged along to a garage sale with his mother he found something in one of the boxes which said not to touch, he ofcorse were going to touch it. He found the most beautiful thing. but maybe he shouldn't have asked for his mother to buy it, ' please, don't cry master' / sucky summary cause i have no idea what to say, ut i hope the storie is better :'D/ Updated
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a fantasy, romance, comedy, fluff, supernatural, some horror. WARNING: Narusasu is going to take place, OCC, bad spelling and grammar ( im trying to spell better than before) There is going to be a lemon in the feature, a better one than in my old stories :'D

YES! This chapter has been updated, it's fairly the same but spelling and grammar is better, and i now think things makes a lil more sense. Its also a bit more descriptive.

Ages:

Sasuke: at the moment he is 8

Naruto: Super..Super old but his aperence can be anything in age

Itachi: he is around 17-19

Disclaimer: Naruto nor none of the characters belongs to me ; v ;

Chapter one

don't cry

''Mom, can we go home now, please?'' a eight year old Sasuke was pulling his mother's dark blue dress impatiently as she was looking through some of the carton boxes with old porcelain plates in it. His mother was crazy about those antic plates with weird blue patterns on them. Sasuke could never understand why.

And that's why he found himself dragged to a random garage sale when his mother spotted it from their car. He didn't know why his mother wanted to buy ugly old things when they could just go into a normal store and buy new ones.

''Sasuke, honey we just got here, can't you look around for something you'd like while mommy looks around?'' she gave him a kind smile and stroke her hand through his hair.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the ground. He wasn't interested in dusty old toys. He had only found something cool once, a ninja weapon set but his mother said he was to young for it and that it was to dangerous so she didn't want to buy it for him. He was going to complain again but he knew his mother wouldn't be affected by it. He gave a mad and tired 'sigh' before he stomped to a table a few tables away from his mother with no people around it. The stuff there looked pretty shitty. He was about to go back to his mom and atleast try complain again because he really wanted to go home.

He stopped in his steps when he saw a black shiny casket with the text, ''don't touch!'' clearly labeled on the side of it, and of course if it said not to touch it, he was going to touch it. With some effort he opened the heavy lid of the casket and saw some old dusty books and yellowed papers 'well nothing interesting in there'. He was about to close the lid again when something caught his attention, a pale small porcelain hand was sticking out from underneath some of the yellowed documents. He grabbed the small pale hand and pulled it out, with it came a arm and the rest of the object. It was a doll.

It's heavenly blue glass eyes looked at him as it dangled from the arm in Sasuke's grip. He held it more carefully, resting its body in both of his hands. When he held it with both hands some of the legs would still stick out, so it was a big doll. He inspected it closer, it was beautiful, it was a boy doll with messy bright blond almost golden hair and the big blue shiney eyes, looking like the bluest sky. It was dressed in an old style of clothing. A black vest a dark blue shirt underneath it with arm straps above its elbows making the shoulders a little puffier, black thigh high sock, black shorts and a pair of brown boots to match it all. It also had a fluffy cravat. He touched the clothing, dusting it of some.

He really liked this doll. He stroke the golden hair, it was soft to the touch. He kept stroking it before he realized what he was doing. He was a boy! What would his dad say if he saw his son playing with dolls!? He was about to put it back when he was startled by a shouting voice and a hand on his shoulder. ''HEY'' the hand on his shoulder squeezed hard almost hurting him. The big hand forcefully spun him around showing him the man that dared to touch him. He was old and smelled like alcohol. The man had black slick long hair and yellow eyes looking angry at him. He was frightened as the man shouted and shook him at the same time ''the box say don't touch!'' the scary man tried to grab the doll from him but Sasuke tore away and ran as fast as he could with tears in his eyes towards his mom clutching the doll for dear life. He could hear the man following straight behind yelling for him to stop. He found his mother at a nearby table and buried his head in her belly and started to cry into the blue dress darkening it with his tears. ''Sasuke honey what's wrong?'' she got a little panicked as she kneeled infront of the hysterically crying child, looking for injuries while caressing his face making soothing sounds. ''Hey! Brat give it back it's not for sale!'' it was the man from before, his mom raised from her kneeling position giving the man a cold hard stare. Sasuke was secretly smirking, he was still kinda scared but he couldn't help to smile. The man did not want to fight with his mom. ''did you make my baby cry!?'' she asked the older man with a stern voice hugging sasuke close. Sasuke clutched his mother dress, ''i I *sniff* was just looking around and he grabbed me and y elled at me'' he looked at his mother with reddened eyes and a stream of tears. She wiped his tears away and looked back at the man who looked quite mad. ''and why does my child deserve such treatment!?'' the man flinched and his mad expression faded a properly had no idea who's child he was messing with. ''He was looking through the stuff who was marked with an very clear 'don't touch sign!'' He looked down at away when his mother directed her eyes at him, he didn't want to make eye contact with such a terrifying woman ''Sasuke, sweetie is that true?'' He nodded timidly and held up the doll he had hidden from his mother's sight. ''I saw this, and I really wanted to look at it, and I really want it mother'' he looked at her with the cutest yet saddest face he could. He did not usually beg for things. Sure it was cruel but he knew how to manipulate to get exactly what he wanted when the situation needed it. She carefully took the doll from him cradling it carefully in her hands. She was happy, happy that Sasuke had found something, and a doll nonetheless. She never thought her little boy would be interested in such things. She stroke his head and smiled at him, she quickly changed her face expression and looked up at man still standing there at the same spot , he had an uneasy face expression almost scared. ''How much for the doll?'' she said giving Sasuke the doll so she could open her purse.

The man opened his mouth but his mother stopped him ''if the doll was on a table it must be for purchase so do not tell me it's not for sale, the price?'' it wall said wit a harsh tone. The man got an idea, and smirked he was going to come up with an unbelievable high price. ''well for only the doll..1000$ and for the extra clothing another 1500$'' No one would be so dumb to pay that price for a simple doll.

She looked a little surprised at the price. The man knew she would back out of it. Sasuke pulled her dress making her look down on her son. Sasuke looked at his mom with the pleading face. ''please mommy'' he hugged her harder rubbing his face on her belly like he used to do when he was smaller. He knew he had her around his little finger after at that. ''So a total of 2500$?, you don't think that's a bit high?'' though she gave a smirk of her own and reached into her purse, taking out her checkbook. She wrote the desired amount on it and gave it to the now stunned seller. She gave Sasuke the doll and asked him to fetch the other things for the doll where he had found it. They were going home, she didn't want to stay here a second longer. The man looked at the neatly written name, ''Uchiha Mikoto'' he looked up as the now bouncing child and stoic woman walking away, did he seriously just meet a multi- millionaire, the owner of the world's biggest company without noticing? He was mad but relieved. The doll wasn't his problem anymore.

They arrived home later than expected, after the garage sale they had gone out eating since his mother said it would be a nice change since his dad weren't home at the moment and his father didn't usually like eating out. Then they had went to the movies and he had eaten so much candy that he felt ill, and the doll didn't leave his side all evening. When they walked in the door to the their mansion the staff was cleaning up for the day, ''welcome home miss and young master'' Mikoto smiled at the butler saying thank you as he took her coat. Sasuke being genuine excited to actually play with his doll was already half up the big stairs when he could hear his mother shouting to him to take a bath before bed.

He ran into his room it looked to empty and clean to be a room of a eight year old child.

Instead of having all his toys spread out and paintings on the walls. He had them all sorted in boxes and clean walls. The only thing that hinted it was a childs room was the stuffed toys on his bed and the bookshelf full of children tales. His room was all too big for him but he loved it. His bed was also way to big. It was placed in the far corner of the room so it was against the wall. He needed to sleep farther in against the wall because he was afraid of the things under his bed. N-not that he would admit that to anyone.

He put the doll and it's chest of items on the top of his bed carefully. He went over to his closet and took out his pajamas and a pair of clean underwear. He then went back to the bed grabbing the doll carefully and went to his bathroom. The bathroom had been filed just before the came home so it was still warm and full of bubbles.

He started to undress, when he was bare he took up the doll he had put on the toilet seat while undressing. He inspected it a little before he decided it also needed a bath after being in an old chest.

He then carefully removed the dolls clothing placing them beside his pajamas on the counter. Now when it's clothes was off he could see it its joints was connected with small balls. He tried bending the knees, and they followed in the movement smoothly. He proceeded to step into the bathtub placing the doll on his lap. The water wasn't so deep so he didn't drench it. He washed his hair, in the same time he washed the doll's hair and so on, until they both were shining clean. He dried himself off and dressed i his night clothing before taking the doll and drying it's golden hair, face and body making sure it was dry. As he removed the towel from its face he saw some weird black lines on its cheeks. ''Were they there before?'' he mumbled to himself, he looked closer, it was six vague scars three on each cheeks running parallel to the other side. He just shrugged it off, maybe that creeper of a man had painted it over or something and then he had washed the colour off. He wrapped it in the towel taking it's dusty clothes with him carrying it into his room placing the doll in a sitting position on his bed with the help of some pillows. He opened the box with its items, under all the papers and books were a set of clothing. He took out another pair of shorts and a white shirt. There wasn't much to choose between since the doll only had shorts, stockings and 2 dressing shirts. He had to get something natural to wear for it. And he couldn't keep calling the doll 'it' he dressed the doll and placed it on his pillow, so the doll was leaning against the wooden headboard. He sat himself so he was facing the doll on the soft bed. He reached his hand forward taking the dolls hand shaking it. ''Hello, My name is Sasuke Uchiha and i am your new owner'' he felt kind of ridiculous talking to a doll. But he swallowed his pride, no one was looking thought for a moment. ''Hmm, your name will be..'' he looked around his room seeing nothing to help his imagination. He thought for a bit longer ''what about Naruto?'' he smiled at his own cleverness. ''Sasuke?'' he looked towards the door seeing his mother. She walked over to him kissing his forehead. She pulled the covers away and tucked him in. She then put the doll beside him on the cover. ''goodnight honey, i love you and I'll see you tomorrow'' she kissed his forehead

''goodnight mom, thank you for today, I had really fun'' he said to her making himself more comfortable in the bed, ''no, thank you, I had really fun sweetheart'' she said walking towards the door turning the lights off except from the night lamp beside sasuke's bed. She said good night once more before closing the door softly. Sasuke turned around so he was laying on his side with his back towards the wall and facing Naruto. He lifted the now warm covers and placed him under beside him. ''good night Naruto, welcome to your new home'' Sasuke yawned and closed his eyes half way asleep while holding one hand on the doll. He closed his eyes not being able to hold the, open anymore. But maybe if he would have had his eyes opened a little longer he would have seen the face expression of the doll changing from a neutral expression to a smile. The next morning he had awoken from a car sounding outside. He slowly got out of bed and walked on the cold wooden floor towards the window. His window was facing the front of the house so he could easily see his mother's car. He hurriedly took Naruto and ran out of his room in only his pyjamas. When he came down the stairs and out in the big hall he saw his mother standing by the door dressed for outside. ''where are you going mom, can I come with you?'' he asked as he clutched the Naruto closer to him. He already knew the answer, since yesterday to be exact. His mother had spended time with him because she was going off to another business conference. And since his father wasn't present and his older brother, Itachi, was with him he would be alone. ''Sasuke honey, you know you can't come with me, I promise that your father and Itachi will be back in just a few days, and you won't be all alone, all the staff is here, and you have your new toy who can keep you company'' as she said this she had kneeled in front of her youngest son and gave him a soft hug.

Sasuke didn't hug back, he didn't say anything. He hated being left alone. She rose from her position walking out the front door. After he got dressed he ate his breakfast alone in the big dining hall and soon after that he sat in his room with his dr locked, sulking.

''what sane parents leave their eight year old son home alone?'' he was having a wild one way discussion with Naruto. He was seated as yesterday, facing Naruto that leaned against the headboard. ''I mean what if I get hurt? What if the house is on fire? They just can't leave me alone!'' he hated being left behind. ''do..do they even care about me ?'' he could feel tears in the corner of his eyes, he whipped them away and looked towards Naruto who was looking back at him. To sasuke the doll almost looked..sad. He shook his head and wiped away the remaining wetness. ''Would you like to hear a story?'' Sasuke asked the doll before him. He knew it wasn't going to answer, but who else would he talk to? He nodded to himself and jumped of the bed and went towards the bookshelf by the wardrobe. He searched the shelf for the book he wanted. ''where is it?'' he looked at the higher shelf, he remembered Itachi had read it for him a while ago. He sighed, he wish his brother would read more to him. He looked to the higher shelves and saw the book he was searching for poking out from one of the shelf's. He stretched so he stood on his toes and pointed upwards with his fingers but he couldn't reach it, he was to short. But he really wanted that book, nothing else would do. He looked around in his room and saw his desk chair. He pulled over to where he wanted it and climbed up and tried to reach the book. ''Almost'' he huffed and jumped down from the chair, he still couldn't quite reach. He noticed some of his books stacked up beside the shelf. Maybe he could stack them on the chair and then he would be able to reach that damn book. He placed the stack on the chair and climbed up. He still couldn't reach, even if he was really close. ''why did he have to put it at the top shelf'' the books which he stood on wobbled as he tried to stand on one leg to reach the rest of the way. ''almost, there'' he touched the back of the book before the wobbling book stack under him fell apart and the chair fell over he only saw the roof as he was falling.

His head really hurt, that was the only thing he could think about when he opened his eyes. He groaned as he sat up in his bed. Wait..bed? He remember the fall, he touched the back of his head, it was a tender bump there so he knew the fal had been real.

But was expecting to find himself on the floor why was he in the bad?, he put his hand down from his head. He needed water. He was about to climb out of the bed but he felt a hard cover under his hand. He held it up. It was the book he had tried to get down.

He looked over where he had fallen. The chair was back at its original place and the books he had used to stand on was neatly stacked beside the shelf just as before.

He rose from the bed placing the book on the nightstand and walked over to the door while holding his head lightly, it was thumping. He pulled the handle down, it was still locked. Was it something he had imagine? O the headache was real. Had he gotten up himself and laid down on the bead? No, that would explain why he had the bok or why it all was neatly put back.

He turned around from facing the door and looked back at his bed, ''W -what'' Naruto sat probed up in the pillows, looking at Sasuke with the big blue glass eyes with the story book in his porcelain hands. 'didn't I place it on the nightstand?' his eight year old brain can't handle this, is he seriously hallucinating? He Walked towards his bed timidly, he looked around it and under it, no one was there to move Naruto or the book. What was he thinking? Of Course no one was in his room. But who moved the doll and the book? Sasuke crawled up on the bed and sat in the middle of it taking Naruto in his hands. ''you didn't move one your own, did you?'' as expected he didn't get an answer. He laid down again with Naruto on his chest under the covers. He blamed it all on the headache.

Weird things had been happening in his room the last couple of days. Books had been moving, opening and closing on their own, Naruto were moving around. The doll was always in a different place when sasuke came back into the room. He would often find the doll in the bed, on his pillow. He just brushed it off, blaming it on something unrelated, like it was the maid doing it or just him misplacing things. Though he knew the maid didn't enter his room when he was home, if not for cleaning. And he did not misplace things. But right now Sasuke were waiting for his father and brother, the maid had told him when serving him his breakfast that morning that his brother were coming home, but so was also his father. He didn't unlike his father, the opposite, he loved his father very much. He just wanted his father to spare him more than a glance and a grunt occasionally. While Itachi got all the attention he so desperately want from their father. He was sitting in the stairs with Naruto in his lap. Waiting for their arrival. He had gotten the doll some new clothing and he have had one sided conversations with the doll about everything he could think of these past days, mostly about his worries and what he should do for the day. He was eager to show Naruto to Itachi and maybe his father. He turned the doll in his lap so it would face him. ''Now Naruto be nice, Father can be a little intimidating, but Itatchi nii-san is the best'' He kissed Naruto on the forehead something he made a habit of these past days, not that he would admit that to anyone. He himself couldn't believe a week ago that he would play with dolls. But now, it seemed like a normal thing to do. Just has his lips left the white forehead he could hear a car outside the front door. He stood up from the stair and walked closer to the door. The first one in was Itachi, ''Itachi-nii'' Sasuke ran up to Itatchi and hugging him as hard as he could with the one arm that wasn't holding Naruto with. He got a pat on the head in return. Next in through the door was his father. He acknowledged Sasuke when he bowed as a welcome home to him. Sasuke once again directed his attention to his bigger brother who handed his jacket to the butler. He held up Naruto to show him to his bigger brother. ''Look Itachi-nii, mom bought me this when you was out. would you like to play with me?'' He got a side glance from his father and Itatchi made a sign for him to come forward. He knew what was coming and even if he did he approached itachi's waving hand. The poke in his forehead stung more than usual. ''i'm sorry baby brother, I can't play right now'' Sasuke hugged Naruto to his chest, he didn't look back at Itatchi, he didn't give any response at all. He wanted to go back to his room. He was disappointed, he had hoped to spend some time with his beloved brother. But as usual he didn't have time for him. He felt the sting in his eyes, the burning sensation of tears in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't cry in front of them. That would be shameful. He turned his back to them and started to walk towards the stairs. ''Sasuke!'' he stopped in the stair at the sound of his name. He turned around to look back at the door where is father still stood. ''I expect you to get rid of the doll, no boy of mine will play with something so degrading'' The tears were now slowly making a part down his cheek. ''yes father'' he silently walked up the stairs, the tears falling like raindrops as soon as he entered and locked his door. He climbed into the big bed lying on his side, back facing the door. placing Naruto to face him in the same position. He was crying. ''d -do they not like me?'' He really loved Itachi-nii and his father. But when Itatchi never wanted to spend time with him, his father rarely acknowledging him. And now he was told to throw Naruto away? He had gotten used to the one way conversations, the story reading and the feeling like someone was actually listening to him. Which someone rarely did. HE closed his eyes and cried his little heart out. He felt a shift beside him in the bed and he heard a soft cooing voice as his cheek got caressed by a cold smooth hand ''Master, don't cry'' his eyes red and swollen by the crying opened slyly coal black met sky blue.

…. AN:/ i i hope that someone maybe liked it? xD ahaha reviews, favs, and follows gives me life and inspiration to write TT 7 TT OTL'' thank you everyone for reading~


	2. Chapter 2 friends

It has been a long time since i last updated QvQ but i wasn't entirely happy with the first chapter so i edited it. So if youd like you can re-read it I hope this sounds good too.

Thank you all who commented~

Just don't forget that they are children right now so they do act a little childish and to my excuse to what is happening, my imagination likes to run away XD so if it becomes strange or just to much its my fantasies fult.

WARNING: un betaed, spelling and grammar mistakes. OCC Naruto characters do not belong to me sadl

Ages:

Sasuke: at the moment he is 8

Naruto: Super..Super old but his appearance can be anything in age

This is an Yaoi and there will be rated M content, so they will age, Naruto is just in this age and acts like this to make it comfortable for sasuke. So there will be time skipping in age som in next chapter.

They were all sitting by the dinner table, it was late so they were eating dinner before he had to go to bed. Sasuke tried to eat as fast as he could without seeming like he was in a hurry. He wanted to go back to his room. ''Sasuke dear, don't eat so fast you will just get a belly ache'' Sasuke stoped with the fork in his mouth. He put the fork down and pushed the plate away and swallowed the food. ''Im sorry mom i'm just very tired so i'd like to go to bed, may i be excused?'' His mother gave him a gentle smile while his father gave him an irritated glance. ''Okey dear, you can leave the table, but be sure to take a bath before you go to bed, i will come up and say goodnight and tuck you in'' Sasuke returned the smile to his mother and jumped of the chair hurrying to his room.

It felt like yesterday the doll, npo, Naruto. It wasn't that long ago that Naruto had spoken to him. It had only been around five months since Naruto first had comforted him.

\- - - - - - - Flashback - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He felt a shift beside him in the bed and he heard a soft cooing voice as his cheek got caressed by a cold smooth hand ''Master, don't cry'' his eyes red and swollen by the crying opened slyly. And coal black met sky blue.

Before and facing him was a boy with sky blue eyes looking at him with a kind but sad smile. Sasuke felt the now warmer still smooth hand caressing his cheek wiping the still running tears away. He flinched away and backed up against the other side of the bed's headboard with wide wide eyes. ''W-who are you?'' in his bed before him sat a boy, a little older than him. The boy had pale white skin and golden hair with familiar eyes. The boy sat up facing Sasuke. It was then that Sasuke saw what the boy was wearing and were in the bed he was placed. He looked exactly like...''N-naruto?'' the boy smiled at him with an expression that made sasuke's chest feel all warm. He looked so happy. Sasuke somehow felt better seeing the sadness disappearing from those eyes. The boy opened his mouth''Yes master?'' The voice was something like everything he ever hear before. It made him feel safe and he was no longer afraid, only curious..and so very confused, ''how?'' he couldn't say more. 'Naruto' gave an understanding expression. ''Well master, you see i was once sealed as in the shape of a doll a long time ago. Only to be released when given a name and loved by my owner. I cannot yet return to my fully self. And until the time comes i am bound to you and only you, my master.'' he said the last part with a smile. Sasuke was still very confused. 'Sealed? As a doll?..how?' ...what was he? he didn't know what to believe. ''What are you?'' He didn't get an answer as the 'boy' before him now had a more of a grin that the previous smile. ''Time for you to sleep master, i'll explain another day'' Sasuke was on his guard as a pale hand once more touched his cheek softly. 'Sleep'

Sasuke had awoken the next day thinking it had all been a dream. But he felt the dip in the bed beside him as someone moved and he saw the boy sleeping. But..this time he didn't panic. Sasuke looked at the peaceful face, looking at the scars, he was only eight and he was already going crazy.

\- - - - - - - - - time skip but still flashback- - - - - - - - -

This was amazing. He and Naruto spent almost all the time they could together. When sasuke didn't have a tutor over or eating dinner or doing something else he was here, in his room with his new friend. They did everything together. Naruto often read bedtimes stories for him and drawing, playing card games and even bathing together. Naruto would also often sleep in his 'human' form beside sasuke. Naruto had even gotten a new pair of clothing. A pair of shorts that ended over the knees, similar to sasuke's and a plain dark grey t-shirt that had been to big on the dark haired boy. It was nothing much but Naruto had been so happy when he received the clothing for Sasuke that he had showed sasuke some magic tricks. When sasuke first had seen the magic he was blown away, his favorite trick was when Naruto made things disappear and reappear at the strangest place. And they just got closer.

\- - - - - - - - - End of flashback- - - - - - - - -

They were both lying in bed, sasuke with the back to the wall and facing naruto who in his turned faced sasuke. It had become a habit. Them lying in bed together and talking before sasuke would fall asleep. It was always sasuke who came with all the questions, but Naruto didn't seem to mind. Somehow Naruto already knew everything about him. Some questions that Naruto wouldn't answer was, ''what are you, how old are you, what's your real name, why were you in that doll?'' But sasuke didn't really mind he was of course curious but he didn't want to push Naruto away with all his questions. He enjoyed Naruto's company too much.

''Can you show me another magic trick?'' The blond boy nodded and sat up in the bed. Sasuke also sat up, the covers on him falling of and he sat so he faced Naruto. They stared at each other a moment before Naruto's eyes shifted to a purple hue wich they tend to do when he use magick as Sasuke had noticed. Naruto held his hand forward, facing his palm upwards. The shallow light from the bed lamp went out and the room became completely black. Sasuke shivered..he hated the dark. He was about to tell naruto to turn the lights one but when he opened his mouth only a breath of amazement came out. He could see Naruto's hand clearly, light blue sparkles was shooting out of it. It looked like small fireworks. This was something he had never seen before. If he thought this was it he was wrong. The sparkles became bigger and bigger and soon the whole room was filled with blue stars, all of them floating around, shimmering and some exploding quietly into smaller stars. It was beautiful. He was to distracted of the amazing night sky that was his bedroom to notice glowing blue eyes looking looking at him. Sasuke was surprised when he felt a warm hand take a hold of his. ''Master'' Sasuke met the eyes of the boy before him. Naruto, as everything else in the room was enveloped in a blue light. Sasuke smiled, and doing something he usually didn't do, he laughed. ''Naruto, you're my best friend..call me sasuke.'' The reaction he got from naruto was completely unsuspected. The boy abruptly stood up in the bed, still holding sasuke's hand firmly. Sasuke couldn't see his face. 'Did i say something wrong?..maybe he doesn't see me as his friend' his belly got cold at the thought. He felt naruto starting to pull at him, dragging him up so he was also standing. ''Naruto?'' Sasuke only see the back of Naruto's head. Naruto pulled him so they were walking to the end of the big bed. They stood at the end of it. Sasuke looked down not being able to see Naruto's face anyway. He almost screamed, there was no floor. This time almost panicked he once again called out for naruto. Naruto gripped his hand harder. ''Don't let go'' That's all the warning he got before his feet left the bed and they fell over the edge.

''Master, wake up'' Sasuke hear the voice and felt the hand on his forehead. ''W-what?'' He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Where were they? He saw a night sky. But it wasn't his bedroom. This night sky stretched as far as he could see, and he could feel soft grass under his fingers and a weak wind blowing through his hair. ''Where are we?'' he asked the question out loud, Naruto sat himself down beside him on the soft grass. ''Home'' he didn't say much more. Sasuke studied him from the side. He looked sad. Sasuke really didn't like that expression on the boys face. He was about to ask how they got here when Naruto looked at him with a grim expression. ''You said we were best friends..do you really mean that?'' Sasuke looked a bit taken aback. He studied Naruto's serious face before he, himself gave a soft smile and an other laugh. Naruto had made that an habit..making him beeing able to laugh. He stopped laughing as he saw the hurt expression on the boys face. He placed his hand on Naruto's in a gesture meant to cheer him up. ''Yes Naruto..you are my best friend, i promise'' Naruto looked down on their joined hands. He looked up at sasuke and smiled. ''Thank you, Sasuke'' Nothing more was said as they laid down beside each other, hands still joined and looking up at the night sky filled with stars. Sasuke couldn't help but feel amazed by all this. He loved this feeling, he had never been this happy or felt such warmth as he did when he was with Naruto. But all this excitement was to much for him all at once and he couldn't help but to fall asleep.

He slowly awakened from the hands that was tucking him in in the warm covers. ''Nmhn, Naruto?'' A soft and warm hand stroke his cheek, it didn't feel like Naruto's hand, it wasn't as warm nor as smooth. Sasuke opened his tired eyes and saw his mother standing over him. ''I'm sorry hun, i didn't mean to wake you up, you must have been really tired you didn't take your bath, are you alright Honey?''

Sasuke nodded tiredly, assuring his mom he was alright. Mikoto smiled as she bent down and kissed his forehead. ''I love you sasuke, sleep well'' She walked towards the door and closed it behind her. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto in his doll form lying on the pillow beside him completely still He closed his eyes, preparing to sleep. The new weight on the bed made the bed shift. It felt safe,having naruto sleep beside him, it had become an habit for them to sleep next to each other these past five months. They said goodnight to one and other before they fell asleep beside each other.

It was Morning the next day and sasuke sat tired by the dinner table waiting for his breakfast. He, as usual was impatient to get back to his room. He and Naruto was going to take a bath after he had eaten and since he missed yesterday's bath he really needed one. As soon as breakfast arrived he ate it all down as fast as he could and asked to be excused. His mother said he may go if he promised to come down later. As soon as SAsuke left she gave out a troubled sigh. ''Darling, what's the matter?'' Fugaku asked his troubled wife as he put down his coffee. ''It's just i'm so worried about Sasuke, he has spent a lot of time in his room these past months and i can sometimes hear him talk to himself, i think he is sick, my poor boy'' Fugaku gave a 'grunt' ''i wouldn't worry all too much honey, he is just going through a phase, we just need to get him enrolled in school so he can get some friends, maybe private tuition wasn't the right choice for that boy'' Mikoto calmed down some at her husband's words. She gave a bit of a relieved sigh before looking at her elderson. ''Itatchi? Could you please spend some more time with your brother, i think he needs it'' Itatchi nodded assuring his mother he would do that. He, himself had also been a bit worried over sasuke, his baby brother usually wanted to be with him all the time and usually followed him around the house. But it had been a few months since that had occurred. He thanked for the food and went up the stairs to go to his brothers room. He went down the hall and took the third door to the right without knocking he went in, sasuke wasn't in there but the bathroom door was closed. He should probably come back later. He was about to close the door when he heard laughter coming from the bathroom. He smiled a small smile, it felt good hearing his brother laugh. ''Ahah stop it, Naruto, aha you will get foam everywhere!'' 'Naruto?' it must have been that doll. He didn't think much of it and closed the door. He would be back later.

''Ahah stop it, Naruto, aha you will get foam everywhere!'' Sasuke was laughing so much his stomach hurt. Naruto had used his magic to make more foam, the floor was covered in it and some was floating around in the air, but what mostly made Sasuke laugh so hard was the santa beard that covered Naruto's face. ''Ahaha give me one to, a mustache!'' He declared as he threw up some of the foam in the air. Naruto laughed just as heartedly and gave sasu he a funny looking mustache. He loved this, he loved taking baths with Sasuke, sleeping beside him, playing games and talking about everything. He had lived for a long time, but he had never really met someone like Sasuke. He just hoped sasuke would never leave him..like the others did. He got sad thinking this and the foam in both their faces melted away and the floating bubbles all popped. Sasuke stopped laughing and looked at his friend. ''Naruto, what is it?''

Naruto looked sad as he looked up at him. ''Sasuke..will you ever leave me?'' It was quiet for a moment before sasuke scooted closer forward towards the other boy making the water ripple over the edge, making an even more mess on the floor. When he was close enough he held up his hand with this pinkie finger stretched out. ''I promise i'll always be by your side Naruto, you're the bestest friend i've ever had!'' Naruto smiled and held up his finger and tangled it with sasuke's. ''Promise?'' The dark haired boy laughed and leaned his forehead on naruto's. ''I promise''

Thank you everyone for reading and i hope it wasn't all too awful X'D

Any questions? Just ask. And Naruto can't really use much of his transportation magic, but his magic is connected to his feelings so they will be explained soon and also what he is and how he got into the doll.


End file.
